La Razon ONESHOT
by meliandrade
Summary: una noche fria taiga busca que ryuuji le diga la razon por la cual se enamoro de ella


LA RAZÓN ONE SHOT

En una pequeña casa en algún lugar de Japón se encontraban un chico de cabello negro azulado, con mirada criminal y de una altura considerable, en la mesa del salón principal de esta pequeña casa se encontraba una pequeña chica de cabello ondulado y de color castaño con cara de pocos amigos y apoyada en la mesa diciendo

\- eh, ehhhhh, Ryuuji, Inútil, perro tonto, que me pongas atención-

\- Taiga, te escucho, es solo que estoy cocinando algo para mi madre que debe trabajar en un rato, y hoy tengo turno, así que te quedaras sola-

Taiga mira con mala a cara a su prometido, pero lo entiende, sabe que a pesar de que ella les ofreció el apartamento para vivir todos juntos y evitar que ellos pagarán una renta mensual, ellos lo hacían por que esa pequeña casa era su hogar, vivieron tantas cosas en el instituto y ahora en la universidad, que sería imposible para ella obligarlos a salir de su casa.

\- Ryuuji porque, por qué te enamoraste de mí, ¿en qué momento tú te enamoraste de mí?, Sé en qué momento caí yo por ti, pero no tengo nada especial para que estemos juntos-

De repente un bol de arroz y un cerdo en Escabeche fue puesto enfrente de la chica melancólica.

-esa es una buena pregunta pequeño tigre compacto pero no lo sé creo que fue desde la noche que me atacaste, o tal vez en la cabaña de kawashima, la verdad es que no me di cuenta de mis sentimos por ti hasta el momento de tu accidente en la montaña, sentí tanto miedo al no encontrarte, y mi temor cuando te encontré llena de sangre, en ese momento supe que no podía imaginar mi vida sin,Ti….-

Los los grandes ojos ámbar de Taiga brillaban reflejaban la emoción y el amor que ella estaba sintiendo por las palabras de Ryuuji, de repente y de la nada el chico se abalanzó sobre ella …

\- qu Que haces perro pervertido como se te ocu…-

Taiga no pudo terminar la oración, su amado Dragón la estaba besando con una necesidad increíble y ella gustosa lo correspondía.

En el momento de separarse por la falta de oxígeno el pequeño tigre se sujeto al pecho de su novio, la verdad ella quería más.

Hace más de un mes que fue su último encuentro íntimo y por llamativo que pareciera ella quería que la nueva oportunidad fuera en ese mismo instante, hasta que un carraspeó los sacó de la pequeña burbuja de pasión en la que se encontraban.

yasuko la madre de Ryuuji se encontraba lista para ir a su trabajo y le resultaba algo incómoda la situación de ver a su hijo y su casi esposa a punto de ebullición en pleno salón.

el pelinegro rápidamente se levantó y se fue directamente a la cocina a servirle el brebaje de isoflavonas (leche de soya) para mantener bien la mercancía de trabajo que aun mantenia su madre.

una vez la rubia pechugona de Yazuko se fue Ryuuji le dice a taiga

-Ehhh, bueno yo también debo irme a trabajar en mi turno-

taiga hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda a su novio, ella no quería que se fuera, su intención era que terminaran lo que hace un rato había empezado, podría decirse que era una tigresa en celo y el dragón se estaba escapando.

el joven pelinegro se acerco a su pequeña castaña y le planto un pequeño beso en la frente y se fue a su trabajo.

sin embargo al terminar de bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que no era ella la única que anhelaba el contacto y esa unión que estaban buscando, así que saco su celular y con una pequeña mentira al encargado logró conseguir un día libre; se fue a la farmacia más cercana y compró algo de protección para esa noche además de algunas cosas para ocultar dicha compra, algunas cervezas unos bocadillos estaban incluidos en la lista.

El tiempo que le tomó a Ryuuji hacer esas compras fue aproximadamente de 30 minutos.

Al regresar a caso entró en silencio para darle una sorpresa a su novia, lo que no esperaba era la sorpresa que estaba apunto de encontrar.

El pelinegro al entrar a su casa noto que todas las luces menos la de su habitación estaban apagadas sus que decidió espiar un poco lo que el pequeño tigre estaba haciendo, así que por un pequeño agujero que hizo al abrir un poco la puerta vio algo muy provocativo y llamativo.

Sobre el futón que compartían estaba una Taiga completamente desnuda oliendo una de las camisas de Ryuuji y masturbandose, el podía ver como sus manos masajeaba sus pechos y bajaban a acariciaba su clítoris y cuando esto sucedía los pequeños gemidos de placer llenaban la habitación, de repente la espalda de la chica se arquea ligeramente y suelta un gemido un poco más fuerte, luego lo único que se escucha es la respiración agitada de taiga.

Ryuuji estaba supremamente excitado, vio algo que jamás esperó en la orgullosa mujer que era aisaka taiga, pero ahí estaba llegando al éxtasis por el, así que decidió abrir la puerta lo más sonoro posible, al hacerlo taiga lo mira muy sonrojada aún estaba desnuda encima del fruto. Y con la camisa del pelinegro en la mano.

-qu...que...qué haces tú aquí perro estupido-

-vine a complacer a esta ero-tigre que me estaba esperando tan ansiosamente-

Taiga estaba completamente roja al escuchar las palabras de su novio, era un idiota, pero aún así los ojos que la devoran en ese instante no le molestaban.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryuuji se encontraba completamente desnudo, rápidamente toma posesión de los labios de su amada sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo caliente, la respuesta era inmediata, Taiga jalaba más a su chico hacia ella, notaba la excitación en el miembro de su chico, así que entre besos le dijo

-Ryuuji, métela ya, estoy lista, más que lista, ansiosa-

El chico lo sabía, lo había visto pero esperaba que ella lo pidiera, así que se alejó un poco se puso el condón rápidamente y de una estocada se encontraba dentro de su chica.

-ahhhh, porque eres tan bruto perro idiota-

Ryuuji solo pudo sonreír realmente lo había hecho de una manera muy fuerte, si bien era cierto que taiga tenía una personalidad arrolladora su pequeño cuerpo era muy frágil, además de apretado, le encantaba eso y hacía que en muchas ocasiones se comportara como un bruto, hasta que su pequeña castaña se lo recordaba, el problema era que cuando se lo recordaba generalmente terminaba ella cabalgando a él llevando el ritmo de la situación.

\- lo siento princesa, es que estoy mu..muy emocionado-

jadeando Ryuuji sigue en un vaivén para complacer a su tigre compacto hasta que de repente taiga re incorpora para que ambos queden en la posición de sentados limitando el movimiento del pobre dragón enamorado.

-qu...q….que haces taiga, estaba a punto de…-

la joven lo silencia con un beso para nuevamente cambiar la posición y como ya se lo esperaba ahora ella era la que dominaba toda la situación

-ahhh ryu, rrrr, ryuuji, estabas pensando solo enti una vez más verdad, yo….yo aun no estoy satisfecha, y hasta que no lo esté no te vas a venir-

taiga había parado de momento solo para besar a ryuuji en cada parte de su cuerpo después de todo ya lo tenía a su merced, una vez más taiga reinicio el movimiento a su antojo, de manera lenta y acompasada, ryuuji sabía que a taiga le gustaba torturarlo de esa manera, además cuando levantaba su trasero apretaba mas su vagina haciendo que su miembro se sintiera más succionado por esa parte de ella volviéndolo loco, así que colocó la mano en las caderas de su pervertida tigre de bolsillo moviendo más rápido para cambiar nuevamente a la posición inicial estando ella debajo y el encima, una vez en esa posicion, movio mas rapido sus caderas hasta que ambos llegaron una vez más al clímax diciendo cuanto se amaban.

Aun agitada y cubierta por el edredón del Futon la pequeña castaña pregunta

\- y no contestaste a mi pregunta después de todo esto, dime cual fue la razón por la cual te enamoraste de mí-

Ryuuji un poco pensativo y acariciando los enredados cabellos de Taiga respondió

-la verdad creo que fue progresivo todo empezó cuando dijiste que era tuyo, aquella vez del accidente de la piscina, poco a poco me fui interesando en ti sin saber que te estaba amando y no solo una preocupación de amigos, a pesar de que kawashima lo sabía, lo noto aunque yo, y siempre con su palabras confusas trataba de decirme las cosas y aun así no lo entendía, solo me daba cuanta que te dejaba sola en tus momentos más importantes y eso me hacía sentir débil, pequeño, como un verdadero perdedor, solo pensaba en protegerte, y al ir a rescatarte cuando caíste por la pendiente, sentí que mi mundo se perdía, que te había perdido que era un idiota, al escucharte decir que me amabas entendí que estaba enamorado de ti perdidamente, pero por la misma razón no quería perderte, sabía que huirías al momento de enterarte que me lo habías dicho a mi en lugar de a kitamura, por eso arme toda esa farsa, y aun asi aqui estamos enamorados, y haciendo bebés sin habernos casado, LA RAZÓN que me preguntas del porque me enamore de ti, es simple por que eres tú y haces que todo mi mundo seas tu, porque con tus pequeños defectos, tus pequeñas pataletas, todas las pequeñas cosas que no te gustan de ti, son las cosas que amo de ti, que me enseñan a mejorar por los dos, la razón de amarte es que tu eres perfecta para este estupido dragon-

Taiga tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos su razón de amarla era básica pero a la vez muy profunda al analizar todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos que compartieron antes de saber que se habían enamorado el uno del otro, para ella había sido mucho antes de decir que era suyo en la piscina, lo había notado en su celos injustificados a los avances de la chihuahua estúpida como le solía decir a Amin Kawashima, los celos que le dieron al saber que se habían quedado encerrados solos minorin y el, pero en el momento que más claro lo tuvo fue cuando sintió perderlo esa noche de navidad y su razón para amarlo era la misma que él unos momentos antes había descrito, su razón para amarlo era que el dragón era el unico que podria hacerle frente al tigre y era el único el cual podía compartir ese sentimiento especial y podría manejar ese afecto desbordado que ella tenía para SU persona especial, ahora y para siempre sin legalidades absurdas serían uno amandose.

Así que con un pequeño beso de buenas noches esa mujer enamorada dejó claro cuáles son las razones por las cuales ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Fin


End file.
